Micrographic images, such as "COM", fiche, or "source document" 16 mm rolls, represent a permanent record of information which is usually archived in one location. A need exists to periodically retrieve this information by a user remote to the archive facility.
Known ways in which such information can be retrieved include either making a paper reproduction using a reader/printer, or a film duplicate using a film copying device. Either reproduction must then be sent by mail or other carrier. The paper reproduction can be faxed.
It would be desirable to be able to eliminate the intermediate step of paper or film copy and transmit the data directly, electronically. In addition, it would be desirable to be able to preview the images on the film prior to digitizing for selection and verification purposes.